


Как Гинко ездил в гости

by LazyRay



Series: Мой мастер муши [7]
Category: Mushishi
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gift Fic, Ginko and Women, Humor, Legends, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Осенняя ярмарка, о которой говорил доктор, ежегодно проводилась в Кайхине, городе не так далеко отсюда. Все окрестные врачи и знахари съезжались, чтобы обновить запасы, обсудить сложные случаи в практике, найти или представить ученика, послушать, что нового. Гинко, в общем-то, нечего было там делать, но когда Адашино уставился на него выжидающим взглядом, ничего не оставалось, как только пожать плечами и пойти собирать вещи. Никаких срочных дел у него всё равно не было. А Адашино был так рад. И, кажется, считал лишние дни, на которые ему удалось заставить Гинко задержаться рядом с ним, особенно ценным подарком.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как Гинко ездил в гости

**Author's Note:**

> _Заказ был: "Гинко и Адашино Про то, как Гинко избегает всех возможных отношений, но к Адашино неизменно возвращается"._   
>  _Вышло не совсем по букве заказа, но на Гинко вешаются посторонние личности, да и сам Гинко шляется по лесам в компании хорошеньких девиц._   
>  _А вообще, к черту муши. Фанфик о людях._

**КАК ГИНКО ЕЗДИЛ В ГОСТИ**  
**(Гинко и люди)**

«Темнеет уже».  
Гинко сидел на веранде, скрестив ноги, и задумчиво любовался безоблачным небом и первыми звездами. А что еще оставалось делать.  
Он ждал.  
Ждал, ждал...  
В животе уныло бурчало, а в доме наверняка была еда... а может, совсем наоборот: пожевать нечего. Но не вламываться же без спроса.  
Что еще остается делать незваному гостю, если не сидеть скромненько и не ждать невесть где заплутавшего хозяина. Рано или поздно уважаемый доктор вернется же домой? Если, конечно, не задержится где-нибудь со сложным случаем... Было бы ужасно некстати.  
Гинко уже раздумывал, спуститься ли ему в деревню или располагаться на ночлег на пороге запертого дома, как в конце дорожки из-за поворота показался хозяин этого самого дома.  
«Дождался, наконец, где его только носило!»  
\- О, какие у меня гости! – прокричали ему издалека.  
\- Ты чего такой довольный?  
Адашино топал по тропинке, несомненно, уставший, но веселый.  
\- И чего так долго? – недовольно пробурчал Гинко, вставая и подцепляя лямку своего ящика.  
\- За рыбкой, называется, сходил, – хохотнул Адашино.  
Впрочем, в руках у него была корзина, и оттуда очень аппетитно пахло жареной рыбой.  
\- Спустился я, значит, вниз утром – Ваки надо было выловить насчет ярмарки, а тут Маймо внезапно начала рожать, жена Хатты, может, помнишь таких, хотя с чего бы тебе, – болтал Адашино, разуваясь и проходя в дом. – Заходи уже. Принес мне что-нибудь?  
\- Куда же я денусь.  
\- Сейчас посмотрим! Так вот, у них уже шестеро, и все мальчишки, и Маймо уже весьма немолода, им бы остановиться, но «девчонку хочу, девчонку», – передразнил Адашино; но он всё ещё улыбался, и вышло настолько добродушно, что Гинко невольно ухмыльнулся в ответ. – Дождались, наконец. Здоровенькая, красавица, Хатта чуть не разрыдался от счастья. Мальчишки его уже лбы здоровые, а пищали от восторга, как будто в первый раз младенца видят. Нет, но хорошо, что я мимо проходил, так сложности могли бы быть...  
\- В честь тебя хоть назвали?  
\- Куда уж мне, – расхохотался Адашино. – Маймо имя дочки уже лет двадцать лелеет, я тогда еще сам мальчишкой был... И все-таки впервые взять на руки новую жизнь, быть первым, кто коснется ее, помочь ребенку появиться на свет, есть в этом что-то необыкновенно чудесное, хотя что может быть обыденней рождения человека? Такое вот противоречие... Гинко!  
Гинко виновато прижал руку к бурчащему животу. Адашино закатил глаза:  
\- Ладно, как будто я не знаю, что ты ко мне приходишь только чтобы пожрать даром. Меркантильный ты жук!  
\- А что жук-то сразу.  
\- Против меркантильного ничего не скажешь?  
\- От такого же слышу!  
Наверное, Адашино был голоден не меньше, потому что не стал спорить, а просто сказал:  
\- Идем уже ужинать. А потом покажешь, что у тебя для меня припасено!  
  
  
Обычно, налюбовавшись на свои покупки и наигравшись с ними, Адашино начинал коситься на самого Гинко, с намерением поиграть и с ним, а потом принимался выведывать, надолго ли мастер муши собирается задержаться на этот раз, и возмущаться, что так мало, дуться и бурчать.  
В этот раз Адашино не стал бурчать, что Гинко опять сбегает слишком рано. Отнюдь.  
Осень задалась очень уж прохладная, по ночам уже начало подмораживать, и Гинко, немного простывший где-то, предвкушал, честно говоря, пару дней полного безделья и возможность просто поваляться в тепле и покое. Но уже на следующий же день к Адашино примчался мальчишка-посыльный из деревни с какими-то вестями. Адашино поболтал с ним у порога, Гинко на своей веранде не удосужился прислушаться, разомлев на солнышке. Только посматривал уголком глаза: что там происходит? А новости, похоже, желанные: ишь, как заухмылялся.  
Гинко подождал, не трогаясь с места, пока Адашино наговорится с мальчишкой и придет делиться к нему, и с любопытством уставился на друга.  
\- Ваки все-таки меня отвезет, – довольно проговорил Адашино. – Очень хорошо.  
\- Куда отвезет?  
Интересно. Обычно это Гинко куда-то уходит, а доктор остается в своем доме в своей деревне... Однако отдых отменяется, жаль.  
\- Куда, куда, подумай! – Адашино был в игривом настроении. – Осень же.  
\- Осень и? – протянул Гинко, не понимая.  
\- Всего лишь каждый год мотаюсь, а ты всё никак не запомнишь... Сколько лет мы уже знакомы? Ну? Ярмарка же!  
\- А! Осенняя ярмарка! Как же. Я помню!  
\- Ну, надо же, – ухмыльнулся Адашино, и, кажется, не поверил ни слову.  
И правильно, в общем-то, сделал.  
  
Осенняя ярмарка, о которой говорил доктор, ежегодно проводилась в Кайхине, городе не так далеко отсюда. Все окрестные врачи и знахари съезжались, чтобы обновить запасы, обсудить сложные случаи в практике, найти или представить ученика, послушать, что нового. Гинко, в общем-то, нечего было там делать, но когда Адашино уставился на него выжидающим взглядом, ничего не оставалось, как только пожать плечами и пойти собирать вещи. Никаких срочных дел у него всё равно не было. А Адашино был так рад. И, кажется, считал лишние дни, на которые ему удалось заставить Гинко задержаться рядом с ним, особенно ценным подарком. Он полночи возился с какими-то бумажками и свитками, шурша в своей кладовой, так что Гинко уснул, не дождавшись его. Он так и не узнал, ложился ли замотавшийся доктор вообще, до того как разбудил его еще затемно и потащил к морю.  
Ваки, как выяснилось, был угрюмый рыбак в возрасте. Он буркнул что-то неразборчивое в ответ на любезное приветствие Адашино. Гинко держался позади своего друга и благоразумно помалкивал. Нимало не смущенный доктор вскарабкался в большую лодку и принялся забрасывать рыбака вопросами о его самочувствии и о состоянии его ноги. Мужик кратко, но с уважением отвечал. Любили они своего доктора, эти рыбаки, надо отдать Адашино должное.  
Гинко забился в угол и задремал. Он проснулся чуть позже, обнаружил спящего Адашино, привалившегося к нему и, видимо, закутавшего их в покрывало, и снова уснул. В этот раз он всего лишь сопровождающий, ему не надо беспокоиться ни о маршруте, ни о проводнике, можно в кои-то веки расслабиться и всецело положиться на кого-то еще. На друга.  
Странно и непривычно.  
Они причалили к какой-то крохотной деревушке в середине дня и провели там пару часов, пока Ваки улаживал какие-то дела. Адашино захватил свою сумку (и скучавшего Гинко) и сбегал навестить местного знахаря, старенького дедка, и пообещал ему привезти необходимое с ярмарки. Многие встречные тепло приветствовали Адашино по имени, и он обязательно останавливался перекинуться парой словечек и расспросить о самочувствии. Похоже, старый дедок больше болел сам, чем умудрялся кого-то лечить, и местные жители достаточно часто ездили в соседнюю деревню за помощью.  
  
  
\- Эй, проснись, соня!  
«Отстань, Адашино», – Гинко закутался потеснее. Было ужасно сыро и холодно. Но сон уже сбежал от привыкшего быстро просыпаться бродяги и не шел обратно.  
\- Вот же спящая моя красавица, – проговорил Адашино с добродушной усмешкой. – Вставай, не то придется тащить тебя волоком.  
Пришлось окончательно проснуться и открыть глаз. Довольная физиономия друга маячила совсем близко.  
\- А, проснулся, – обрадовался Адашино и выпрямился. – Идем, солнце уже встало.  
И расхохотался. Он вообще был необыкновенно веселый и довольный из-за этой поездки.  
Выбравшись из-под одеяла и потянувшись, Гинко понял причину смеха: их окружал необыкновенно густой туман, и если солнце и в самом деле уже встало, это не было заметно.  
\- Где мы?  
\- На месте. Собирай свои вещи, высаживаемся.  
Пока Адашино болтал, то есть душевно прощался с их рыбаком, как его там – Ваки? – Гинко неспешно собрался и выбрался на деревянный причал. Туман прятал людей, и гасил звуки, но Гинко ошибочно думал, что их окружает тишина. Окончательно проснувшись (и взбодрившись на холодке) он слышал голоса людей, окликавших друг друга, их ругань и смех; неизвестные поскрипывания, постукивания; тихие вздохи волн.  
\- Потопали, – сказал Адашино и добродушно пихнул его плечом.  
Пока они поднимались от небольшого порта к домам, туман потихоньку рассеивался. По словам Адашино, туман всегда встречал его в каждый приезд сюда. Кайхин, город тысячи ручьев, славится своими туманами; таких густых, как здесь, нигде не увидишь. У местной молодежи даже есть такой обычай: каждую осень собраться всей гурьбой, а потом растеряться в тумане поодиночке. Ну а дальше, само собой, искать свою судьбу. На кого натолкнешься, тот тебе и пара. Показывает судьба при этом свою руку или как, кто знает, а вот детишек такие игры приносят исправно.  
\- Рассказываешь со знанием дела? – спросил Гинко, вбираясь на крутой склон следом за своим проводником. – Может, где-то тут бегают маленькие адашино?  
\- Да нет, – пропыхтел друг, – мне в свое время повезло. Или не повезло, как посмотреть.  
Улицы были необыкновенно крутыми, в некоторых местах в каменных мостовых даже были прорублены ступеньки. После очередной лестницы Гинко оглянулся назад и увидел позади белую колышущуюся массу тумана, все еще окутывающую пристань и ближайшие к ней дома. Адашино тоже оглянулся вместе с ним, и с улыбкой поглядел вниз.  
\- Не передать словами, как я люблю этот городок, – вздохнул он. – Одно время я даже хотел остаться здесь навсегда. Ладно, нам осталось всего три подъема пересечь.  
Улицы, ведущие от моря, как Адашино объяснил по пути, назывались здесь подъемами или спусками, в зависимости от направления движения. Приезжие первое время путаются. Ищут, например, Зеленый спуск, а им всё Зеленый подъем попадается. И кого тут спросишь по пути? Все дома отгорожены высокими каменными заборами: во время дождей по спускам мчатся настоящие реки. Идешь, как в глухом ущелье, никого вокруг, выкручивайся сам. Адашино как раз вспоминал один из подобных случаев путаницы, происшедшей с ним самим, когда он впервые оказался в этом городе, как их прервали.  
\- Ой! Мастер муши! – ахнул кто-то.  
Калитка в глухой стене дома чуть выше по подъему открылась, выпуская молодую парочку. Гинко смотрел себе под ноги и слушал болтовню друга, не особо посматривая по сторонам, и оклик застал его врасплох. Он едва успел поднять голову, как позвавшая его девушка необыкновенно шустро пробежала разделяющее их расстояние и бросилась ему на шею. Чудом удержавшись на ногах (катиться пришлось бы до самой пристани) Гинко не особо нежно уперся руками в плечи этой особы и попытался отстранить ее от себя. Это круглое личико, несомненно, было ему знакомым.  
\- М... – промычал он, тщетно пытаясь вспомнить ее имя.  
\- Масуми! – радостно подсказала она.  
\- Точно, – кивнул Гинко. – Водяное зеркало!  
Гинко прекрасно помнил этого муши, застрявшего в маленьком озерке в лесу. Помнил, как отвел его к горам. Помнил, как зыбкая тень скользнула в воду своего нового дома, конечно, даже не оглянувшись напоследок. В отличие от спасенной девушки. Эта – да, провожала и долго махала вслед. Иногда людская благодарность бывала очень утомительной. Особенно в такие моменты, когда спасенная когда-то девушка никак не желала расцеплять руки на его шее, а к ним уже подходил свирепо насупившийся молодой мужчина в легкой безрукавке, оставляющей открытыми его весьма впечатляющие бицепсы.  
\- Ах, почтеннейший мастер муши! – сладко вздохнула девчонка, – мы так давно не виделись!  
Смерти его хочет что ли? Вот и помогай после этого людям!  
\- Давно, – Гинко не особо изящно вывернулся из ее объятий и отступил поближе к Адашино.  
Врачам положено спасать жизни людей? Вот пусть и спасает!  
\- Твоя... пациентка? – ласково проговорил Адашино, почти до неприличия затягивая паузу.  
Люди – отвратительные злобные создания, так и норовящие подставить своего ближнего. Все они такие, даже лучшие из них.  
Не говоря уже об Адашино.  
Свирепый молодой мужчина весьма недвусмысленно обнял свою Масуми за талию и вызывающе поглядел на Гинко. Девушка довольно прильнула к этому собственнику, но это не заставило ее умолкнуть и отпустить их с миром. Адашино ничуть не торопился разрешить ситуацию, жизнерадостно представляясь молодым людям и засыпая их общими фразами. Масуми радостно трещала с ним, искоса поглядывая на Гинко. Она представила угрюмо помалкивающего парня как своего жениха.  
\- Только приехали? Где вы остановились? – засыпала вопросами настырная девчонка. – Уже нашли где? А если нет, то тетушка Натсуми очень любит гостей! И у нее есть еще свободная комната! Вы могли бы...  
\- Спасибо, не надо! – поторопился отказаться Гинко, опасливо косясь на сурового приятеля Масуми. – У нас уже есть, где переночевать. Мы...  
Он приумолк, вспоминая, что понятия не имеет, где они будут жить: жильем, как и всем прочим, занимался Адашино. Он же успел найти что-то? Гинко умоляюще поглядел на друга.  
\- В самом деле, большое спасибо за приглашение, – очень ласково улыбнулся Адашино, – но нас уже ждут.  
Какой все-таки хороший у него друг!  
\- Я всегда останавливаюсь у своих друзей, это совсем рядом, примерно десять домов вверх. – «Адашино, зачем подробности? Не надо!» – Большой желтый дом за высокой каменной стеной, не перепутаете. Заходите в гости, когда пожелаете!  
Предатель.  
\- Масуми, – тяжело сказал ее приятель, Гинко уже забыл его имя. – Нас тоже ждут.  
\- Ох! – личико девушки осветилось улыбкой. – Мы приехали сюда, чтобы купить подарок моим родителям от жениха! Договорились вчера зайти в лавку госпожи Чию, может вы слышали?  
\- О, – уважительно сказал Адашино, – кто же не слышал о госпоже Чию?  
Гинко не слышал!  
\- Тогда не будем задерживать, – сказал Адашино (наконец-то!). – Если уж вы договорились о встрече с таким человеком!  
\- Конечно, – закивал Гинко. – Не будем вам мешать! Рад был повидаться, желаю счастья!  
Он потопал по улице вверх.  
\- До скорой встречи! – крикнула Масуми.  
Гинко ускорил шаг.  
Адашино быстро догнал его и пошел рядом. Посмеиваясь. Какого демона Гинко с ним водится?  
  
  
Хозяин «большого желтого дома за высокой каменной стеной, примерно десять домов вверх» не понравился Гинко с самой первой секунды. С того самого момента, когда он распахнул дверь нараспашку и бросился обниматься с Адашино. Даже не поздоровался, даже не дал скинуть поклажу. Кто так делает. Впрочем, Гинко простил бы ему, если этот человек имел совесть быть пожилым, умудренным годами и сединами стариком (какого воображал Гинко, когда Адашино рассказывал о своем коллеге, у которого они остановятся). Но господин Кацуя был молод – едва ли на пару лет старше Адашино, – и очень хорош собой. Крепкие объятия и похлопывания по спине продолжались гораздо дольше, чем полагалось бы приличным, на скромный взгляд Гинко, но когда этот молодчик наконец наобнимался, выпустил Адашино из своих когтей и отступил в сторонку, его место тут же заняла молодая (и тоже красивая) женщина, с радостным визгом повисшая у гостя на шее.  
Гинко сложил руки на груди и насупился.  
Наконец-то, это безнравственная особа, которую он считал своим другом, натискалась с посторонними людьми и вспомнила про своего спутника. Обернувшись, но не выпуская рук красивой женщины, Адашино весело улыбнулся.  
\- Гинко, это мои друзья, Кацуя и Ханна, мы лет сто знакомы.  
\- И сто лет же и не виделись, – надулась женщина.  
\- Неправда, – рассмеялся Адашино. – А кто гулял на вашей свадьбе?  
\- И десяти лет не прошло!  
\- И я о чем!  
А вот теперь Гинко почувствовал себя очень глупо: Кацуя и Ханна – супруги. Хотя... это все равно не дает им повода!  
\- Друзья, а это Гинко, мастер муши.  
\- Тот самый?  
\- Тот самый!  
\- О!  
Кажется, кто-то очень не любит держать язык за зубами.  
\- Какую вкуснятинку ты приволок в нашу берлогу, Адашино, дружочек, – протянул Кацуя.  
\- Ладно-ладно, друзья, я тоже безумно соскучился, но держите себя в руках! Мой друг – человек нелюдимый и старомодный, вы шокировали его своими выходками!  
Кацуя смерил Гинко смеющимися глазами, задержавшись взглядом на его необычной одежде:  
\- Старомодный, говоришь, – с юмором повторил он. – По-прежнему горазд заливать, Шино!  
Госпожа Ханна, однако, сложила руки перед собой и смиренно опустила глаза долу.  
\- Прошу прощения, уважаемый мастер муши, – сказала она. – Мы очень соскучились по старому другу и совсем забыли о правилах приличия.  
Но уголки ее губ подрагивали в лукавой усмешке.  
\- Нам с мужем очень приятно познакомиться с вами, достопочтенным другом нашего Адашино, – «нашего?» – о котором он столько рассказывал и которым столь восхищался! Добро пожаловать, считайте наш дом своим домом.  
Гинко оставалось только склонить голову, пробормотать своё «приятно познакомиться» и «спасибо», и тихо прошмыгнуть в дом следом за Адашино.  
Хозяйка провела их в небольшую комнату, предназначенную им, извинилась, что придется тесниться в одной, на что Адашино только зашикал и замахал руками с фамильярностью старого друга, и покинула их, чтобы они «немного отдохнули и привели себя в порядок». Адашино скинул свою поклажу на пол у двери и потопал прямиком к окну.  
\- Ох, этот вид, – довольно вздохнул он. – Ни с чем не спутаешь!  
Гинко подошел к нему и с любопытством поглядел в окно. Прямо под ними был крошечный дворик, а за ним – плоская крыша следующего дома, еще ниже – еще крыши и так до самого моря, яростно сверкающего под солнцем; ошметки тумана быстро таяли под натиском света и тепла.  
\- Очень крутые улицы, – объяснил Адашино, – все дома как минимум двухэтажные, на первом пол под уклоном и теснота, поэтому там всегда устраивают кухню и прочие подсобные уголки, а второй этаж – уже жилые помещения и пол ровный. Не представляешь, как хорошо было прятаться на первых этажах!  
Оставив друга предаваться ностальгии (а потом, надо полагать, он будет общаться со своими распускающими руки друзьями), Гинко собрался тихонько ускользнуть побродить в одиночестве.  
\- Сбегаешь уже? – его окликнули, когда он уже был у двери.  
\- Я... – замялся он и нехотя обернулся.  
Адашино стоял у окна, купаясь в ярком утреннем свете, и смотрел на него с усмешкой.  
\- Если идти по нашему подъему до конца, тебе откроется тропинка, которая приведет тебя к ручью. Пойдешь против теченья, найдешь водопад в лесу. Стоит того, чтобы увидеть. Да и редко кто там днем бывает.  
Кажется, это была не усмешка, а очень понимающая улыбка.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Главное, к вечеру возвращайся.  
\- Ладно, – буркнул Гинко.  
Дурак он что ли, в лесу ночевать, когда тут теплый дом и приличная постель в нем?  
\- И...  
\- Пока, Адашино!  
Сбежав под смех своего друга, Гинко спустился по узкой лесенке на первый этаж и попал практически в объятия госпожи Ханны. Женщина достаточно искренне огорчилась намерению своего гостя побродить где-то по городу в одиночестве, но не стала особо препятствовать, лишь разок попробовав уговорить остаться хотя бы позавтракать. Гинко заколебался, но услышал топот на втором этаже и громкий голос хозяина дома, зовущего Адашино, и поспешил отказаться. Госпожа Ханна только кивнула и попросила подождать секундочку. Она мигом сбегала на кухню и, вернувшись, всунула Гинко в руки маленький теплый узелок, пахнущий чем-то очень вкусным. Только идиот стал бы отказываться.  
Поднимаясь вверх, поглядывая по сторонам и натыкаясь взглядом на глухие заборы, Гинко машинально ускорял шаг, торопясь вырваться из узких каменных улиц. Пока что ему не очень нравилось в Кайхине.  
Как и обещал Адашино, улица скоро вывела к лесу и превратилась в утоптанную тропинку, потянувшуюся среди деревьев. В лесу было очень тихо и прохладно. Желтые листья усыпали землю, шелестели под ногами. Многие теплолюбивые муши уже укладывались на зимовку, оставались только самые упорные... или самые хищные. Впрочем, в этом светлом мирном лесу их не было. Словно вывели всех. Что, конечно, было маловероятно, потому что...  
Предаваясь праздным раздумьям, Гинко дошел до ручья и сошел с тропинки, углубляясь в лес.  
... потому что кому их тут выводить? Адашино был не совсем прав, намекая, что Гинко не удосужился запомнить об его поездках на осеннюю ярмарку. Может, Гинко и не знал, что его друг регулярно ездит сюда, но он слышал о Кайхинских врачах. И о Кайхинских ежегодных сборах-ярмарках, на которых практически невозможно застать ни одного мастера муши, несмотря на интересный выбор. Да, если их практически силком не принуждают коварные друзья, знатоки муши обычно не утруждаются приезжать в Кайхин, во многом благодаря некоторому снобизму, присущему Кайхинским врачам, считающих всех «этих бродяг» поголовно жуликами и шарлатанами. В жизни всякое бывает, конечно, но Гинко не улыбалось сидеть среди уважаемых людей и выслушивать их мнение о своей скромной особе. Даже если Кацуя и Ханна казались весьма милыми людьми, и были к тому же друзьями Адашино...  
Путь Гинко перегородила небольшая горка, с каменного склона которой срывался многочисленными струями обещанный водопад. Чуть в стороне была расчищена небольшая полянка с темным пятном кострища по центру и парой тяжелых бревен по краю. Излюбленное место молодежи, надо полагать. Так легко представить стайку шумных юнцов и девчонок, сидящих поздним вечером вокруг костра, и болтливого, совсем еще молоденького Адашино среди них.  
А ведь и он проводил ночь с Адашино в компании других людей, сидящих возле костра, рассказывающих байки, смеющихся, тихо зевающих украдкой! Вот, помнится, была та история с Суйко, живым болотом...  
  
  
Обратно Гинко пошел вдоль ручья, сбегавшего из леса к морю прямо по очередной улице, то есть, по спуску, который, несомненно, назывался каким-нибудь Ручейным (Звенящим, как потом сообщил Гинко один старичок, но неважно). К обеду набежали облака, закрыли солнце, и со стороны моря отчетливо потянуло прохладой. Недостаточно, чтобы бежать домой за теплым пальто, но достаточно ощутимо, чтобы поежиться.  
Людей почти не было видно, впрочем, Гинко болтался по лесу да по окраинам города; все, вероятно, были в центре, на своей ярмарке. По пути встретились только мальчишки, с визгом промчавшиеся мимо, да пожилая женщина, проводившая Гинко подозрительным взглядом. Был еще старичок, тихо дремавший с удочкой над ручьем, но вздрогнувший и проснувшийся при приближении прохожего. Старик был слепым и, возможно, немного не в своем уме. Гинко посидел с ним немного, поделился пирожком госпожи Ханны, поболтал ни о чем, прежде чем спуститься к заливу и побродить по берегу.  
Первые звезды игриво подмигивали с небес, а подступающий ночной холодок так и норовил забраться под рубашку, заставляя вздрагивать от прикосновений холодных пальчиков, когда Гинко строго сказал себе, что пора смириться, собраться с духом и вернуться в дом. В конце концов, там будет Адашино, всегда можно будет спрятаться за его широкую спину. А может, повезет, и они все будут где-то на ярмарке, или, может, соберутся отмечать где-нибудь.  
Не повезло.  
Они были дома, их было много, и они отмечали. Похоже, уже достаточно давно. И слышно их было еще на улице. Гинко засомневался даже, а может, сбежать обратно в лес? Но дома было тепло... и ужин?  
Его встретил веселый хохот уже не совсем трезвых людей. Похоже, прибыли еще гости. Не пришлось даже искать: они сидели во дворе вокруг длинного низкого стола на постеленных прямо на землю одеялах. Кажется, этим людям вовсе не было холодно: веселье и спиртные напитки спасали их. Гинко закрыл ворота и замер на месте, выискивая взглядом Адашино, или хотя бы мало-мальски, но знакомых Кацую и Ханну.  
\- Господин Гинко! – услышал он, кажется, его уже кто-то нашел.  
\- Госпожа Ханна? – ответил он, щуря глаз от слепящих после уличной темноты светильников; может, она его покормит?  
\- Не совсем, – игриво ответила девушка, и к Гинко, наконец-то, разглядел ту, кто окликнула его.  
\- Масуми, – пробормотал он.  
Как она сюда попала?  
\- Ваши друзья такие хорошие, такие веселые люди! – вздохнула девушка мечтательно. – Мы зашли вас проведать, и они пригласили подождать вас с ними. В Кайхине всегда так интересно! Мне так повезло, что я буду тут жить! Вы тоже не местный, да?  
Ответить было затруднительно. Не существовало места, которое бродячий мастер муши мог бы назвать своим.  
\- Но я всё о своём и о своём, совсем вас заболтала, – опомнилась Масуми, и Гинко вздохнул с облегчением: теперь она отпустит его? – Расскажите, как вы жили всё это время? Где были? У вас есть девушка?  
Гинко уставился на нее почти в панике. Масуми меж тем подхватила его под руку и потащила за собой ближе к галдящим людям. Люди озирались на несуразную парочку – и продолжали хохотать о чем-то своем. Кто-то потеснился, прижимаясь ближе к своему соседу, радостно обнимая того за плечи и улыбаясь. Кто-то дернул Гинко за штанину, заставляя сесть рядом, кто-то сунул в руки чашку. Масуми, кокетливо улыбаясь, плеснула в чашку – саке, надо полагать, – и тоже присела на одеяло, прильнула к груди, словно замерзла и искала тепла.  
\- Это друг Шино, – объяснил кто-то кому-то, – издалека.  
\- А!  
\- А что, Шино тоже приехал?  
\- Ну, ты опомнился!  
\- И где этот пакостник? Он мне должен еще с прошлого раза!  
\- Опять бились об заклад?  
Все вокруг захохотали и заговорили наперебой. Послышалось треньканье струн: кто-то (не очень умелый) собирался играть на лютне. Откуда-то вынырнула госпожа Ханна и, улыбаясь, каким-то чудом оторвала Масуми от совсем растерявшегося Гинко и увела её за собой. Не успел бедолага вздохнуть с облегчением, как кто-то опять вцепился в него и снова потащил куда-то. Слишком скоро Гинко оказался прижатым массивной рукой к стене дома подальше от света ламп. Сердитый мужской голос яростно требовал оставить его девушку в покое и грозил страшными карами и весьма неприятными ощущениями, если тот вздумает продолжать приставать к чужим невестам! Гинко не любил, да и не особо умел драться, но, кажется, ему не собирались давать выбора. Он уперся руками в широкую грудь своего противника, отталкивая его от себя, но тот только сжал второй рукой его шею.  
\- Ах, – сказала ночь голосом Адашино. – Вот ты где. Масуми устала и хочет домой.  
Яростный мужик тут же превратился в заикающегося юношу, мигом опустившего руки.  
\- Она на кухне, с Ханной, – закивал Адашино с умным видом. – Уже устала тебя ждать.  
Гинко проследил краем глаза за умчавшимся ревнивцем и угрюмо уставился на своего друга. Тот ухмыльнулся, но, к удивлению, ничего не сказал и молча повел в дом. К счастью, существовала еще одна лестница, наружная, по которой можно было попасть на второй этаж (и к себе в комнату), минуя кухню. Меньше всего на свете Гинко хотелось бы лишний раз пересекаться с Масуми и ее дружком.  
Госпожа Ханна, как выяснилось, всё-таки оставила ему немножко еды. Адашино с нарочито терпеливым видом объяснял, что в комнате есть засов, и, если что, можно запереться от особо настойчивых гостей. Потом у Гинко лопнуло терпение, и он прогнал нетрезвого друга к вышеупомянутым гостям. Был соблазн запереться на засов и оставить Адашино ночевать на улице, но с того сталось бы с пьяных глаз полезть в окно, сорваться и сломать себе шею. Можно еще взять и уснуть, и пусть потом попробует добудиться, если чего-то захочет... но кому еще от этого будет хуже?  
Несмотря на все коварные планы мести, Гинко не спалось. Странно, он привык засыпать где угодно и под аккомпанемент какого угодно шума, но сейчас, в теплой постели и под людской гомон – сон не шел к нему. Гинко ворочался с боку на бок и глядел на прыгающие по стенам отсветы ламп и тени гостей со двора, и черное небо в окне.  
Тем временем шум во дворе потихоньку стихал, гости прощались и расходились. Умолкли голоса, утихло надоедливое бренчание, были погашены лампы. Адашино, похоже, распрощался со всеми – ну наконец-то! – и, спотыкаясь и тихонько хихикая под нос, пробрался спать.  
Или не спать.  
Ишь, подкатился под бочок, а от самого саке так и несет.  
\- Гинко, ты не спишь!  
\- Сплю.  
\- Я тебя разбужу, – радостно пообещал Адашино, распуская руки. – Давай, Гинко, ну!  
\- Услышат же, – прошипел Гинко сердито, чего орать-то.  
\- Постараемся не шуметь, – домогался Адашино. – Им, можно подумать, и так не ясно, что мы...  
\- Кацуя. – Сказал Гинко, перехватывая настойчивые бесстыжие руки. – И ты. Вы?..  
\- Нет, – с понимающей усмешкой ответил Адашино. – Никогда. Ревнуешь?  
Гинко, успокоенный, потянулся было к своему любовнику, но замер, едва касаясь губ.  
\- Госпожа Ханна? – с ужасом предположил он.  
\- Нет! Мы просто давние хорошие друзья!  
\- Они так... – навязчивы? тактильны? как бы выразиться, чтобы не обидеть. – Ласковы с тобой.  
\- Иногда люди любят меня просто так, а не за то, что они могут с меня получить, в постели или еще как!  
Это прозвучало немного обидно, но обсуждать что-то сейчас (и вообще когда-нибудь) хотелось меньше всего на свете, так что Гинко выкинул пьяные слова из головы и решительно заткнул рот любовника поцелуем.  
Хотя осадок остался.  
  
  
А с утра Адашино тихо простонал под одеялом, как у него болит голова, и наотрез отказался вставать. Гинко спустился в холодную темную кухню – хозяева тоже валяются с головной болью? – и поставил греться воду. Если немного пошарить, можно приготовить что-нибудь всем на завтрак, или скорее обед... госпожа Ханна не будет сердиться за самоуправство?  
Госпожа Ханна, впрочем, появилась достаточно скоро. Ее помятое лицо вытянулось при виде хозяйничающего на кухне гостя, и следующие пару минут они, торопливо и перекрикивая друг друга, ярым шепотом извинялись друг перед другом: один – за самоуправство, вторая – за недопустимую задержку и негостеприимство. Впрочем, когда (значительно позже) на кухню, позёзывая и потирая виски, спустился Кацуя, его жена и его гость (друг его гостя) мирно пили чай, вполне дружелюбно болтали и строили планы на день. Кацуя только озадаченно покачал головой и смиренно выслушал супругу, уведомившую его о своем намерении восстановить доброе имя Кайхина в глазах уважаемого мастера муши и показать ему город. Согласно покивав и напившись воды, Кацуя, наконец-то, сообразил, о чем толковала его жена, и, подскочив, обернулся. Но ни ее, ни мастера муши уже не было дома.  
Гинко не думал, что проведет весь день на ярмарке, да еще и в обществе малознакомой женщины. Он полагал, что они побродят часок-другой, а потом госпожа доктор, вероятно, займется своими делами. Как выяснилось, для госпожи Ханны ничего не могло быть важнее долга гостеприимства.  
На Кайхинские осенние ярмарки приезжали не только врачи. Чувствуя наживу, в город слетались самые разные ремесленники и мастера, продававшие всё, что пожелается: от еды и домашней утвари до одежды и книг. Мастеровым выделили особую площадь далеко в стороне от сборов уважаемых лекарей, и шума на том рынка было гораздо больше. А также восхитительных запахов еды. И ярких красок разнообразных товаров. И самой разной музыки. А в одном месте даже плясали – прямо на улице, и веселые разгоряченные танцоры то и дело выхватывали себе из толпы зевак и просто проходящих невинную жертву и затаскивали в круг, из которого поди потом вырвись. Гинко чудом удалось увернуться от хватких пальцев, но его спутнице не так повезло, и ее со смехом увлекли в пляс. Она не сказать чтобы сопротивлялась. Гинко обхватил корзину госпожи Ханны, выставив ее перед собой, как щит от неугомонных плясунов, и растерянно наблюдал за неистовым весельем. Пара песенок сменилась, прежде чем запыхавшаяся госпожа Ханна сумела пробиться из круга танцующих к своему подопечному; они поспешили покинуть этот уголок, пока их снова не закрутили в пляске. Хотя госпожа Ханна и оглянулась разок с сожалением...  
Оставив шумную толпу возле танцоров, они остановились у тихих продавцов свитков. Госпожа Ханна поведала, что загрузила супруга поручениями накупить на двоих всего, что чете докторов могло потребоваться по профессии, но кое-что не доверишь никому. Гинко праздно перебирал выставленный на продажу товар, пока его спутница, извинившись за задержку, о чем-то расспрашивала заезжего торговца и разочарованно поджимала губы. Покончив с этим делом, они отправились праздно бродить дальше.  
Госпожа Ханна крепко держала своего гостя за локоть и уверенно лавировала среди прилавков, стоек и расстеленных прямо на земле покрывал. «Даже вам может прийтись что-нибудь по вкусу», – подначивала госпожа Ханна растерявшегося от суеты мастера муши и уговаривала купить себе что-нибудь, он отнекивался: тому, кто несет всё своё добро на своём горбу, любая мелочь – лишняя поклажа. Они пообедали пирожками с тыквой и полакомились затейливыми трубочками со сладкой пастой, прежде чем снова ринуться в пучину развлечений и шума.  
Они спохватились, когда солнце опустилось совсем низко и скрылось за горами. Веселье даже не думало прекращаться: вокруг зажигались разноцветные лампы и фонари, бодро кричали зазывалы, предлагая саке и горячие закуски. «Ужин», – вспомнила госпожа Ханна, прижимая ладонь к смеющимся губам.  
Пора было домой.  
  
  
Его встретили ворчанием.  
\- Где ты был весь день? Я тебя совсем потерял.  
Гинко закрыл за собой дверь в их маленькую комнатку.  
\- Я думал, что ты будешь занят делами, – пожал плечами Гинко. – Не хотел тебе мешать.  
Адашино был занят. Он приехал сюда не отдыхать и оба прекрасно знали об этом.  
\- И?  
\- И госпожа Ханна водила меня по городу.  
Доктор, дочь доктора, жена доктора, кайхинка – эта женщина удивительно хорошо относилась к мастеру муши.  
\- Ты ей понравился, – согласился Адашино, вздыхая. – Но я теперь чувствую себя виноватым: притащил сюда и бросил на чужих людей.  
Гинко недоуменно покосился на друга, сидящего на полу в окружении кучи свертков и свитков:  
\- Ты по делам тут, я и не ожидал, что ты будешь носиться со мной целыми днями.  
Адашино оперся подбородком о ладонь и улыбнулся:  
\- Ох, Гинко, что же мне с тобой делать.  
\- Что?  
\- Был бы ты девчонкой, давно женился бы уже на тебе.  
Гинко встречал женщин-мастеров муши. Это была нелегкая жизнь: постоянно уходить из дома, от мужа и детей, скучать по ним, заставлять их постоянно волноваться.  
\- Спасибо? – неуверенно сказал он.  
Адашино только головой покачал, по-прежнему загадочно улыбаясь. Гинко пожал плечами и плюхнулся рядом. Весь день на ногах. Устал. А вроде привычный человек. Как еще госпожа Ханна нашла в себе силы пойти возиться на кухне? И плясала же еще!  
\- Масуми приходила. Я сказал, что тебя нет дома.  
\- Хорошо, – буркнул Гинко.  
\- Сложности с девушкой? – подкольнул этот, как его метко вчера назвали, «пакостник».  
\- С ее сопровождающим, – неохотно ответил Гинко.  
Адашино совсем не помнит вчерашнюю ночь, что ли?  
\- А, с Йоширо что ли? Хороший парень.  
\- Хороший?  
\- Что? – ехидно ухмыльнулся Адашино. – Обещал тебя прирезать в темном переулке?  
Или помнит? Гинко поморщился и кисло осведомился:  
\- Тебе не грозил, что ли?  
\- Эх, Гинко! – Адашино покровительственно приобнял его за плечи. – При всем уважении, вот не умеешь ты ладить с людьми.  
Гинко стерпел снисходительность, потому что ему стало любопытно, как его друг избавился от ревнивого парня, при всем том, что веселый доктор не отказал себе в удовольствии беседы с легкомысленной девчонкой.  
\- И как же ты избежал угроз?  
\- Молодой человек не уверен в себе, – поучительный тоном начал Адашино, – а девушка у него бойкая и легко увлекающаяся. Я посоветовал ему кое-что, что поможет ему обрести уверенность в своих силах, и даже сам смешал кое-какие порошки. Я же врач, как-никак.  
\- Ты серьезно ему лекарства дал? – удивился Гинко.  
\- А тебе тоже надо? – засмеялся Адашино.  
\- Да ну тебя. – Гинко раздраженно повел плечами, сбрасывая с себя обнимавшую его руку, но его чрезмерно развеселившийся друг только опустил ее ниже, обнимая за талию.  
\- Ладно-ладно, – зашептал он прямо в ухо Гинко, – я верю, я знаю, что тебе-то уж точно ничего не надо...  
От жаркого шепота мурашки побежали по спине, но Адашино уже выпустил его и выпрямился.  
\- А Йоширо, как и любому другому, никогда не помешает принимать витамины и почаще мыться в соленой водичке, – заявил он чопорно.  
Гинко вытаращился на него, сообразив о чем тот толкует.  
\- Ах, ты ж шарлатан! – выдохнул он, наконец.  
\- Ой, кто бы говорил! – расхохотался Адашино.  
Он, вообще, был в удивительно хорошем настроении. Поездка весьма положительно повлияла на него. Почаще надо уважаемому доктору выбираться из своей деревни.  
\- Послушай, я тут сообразил... ты сможешь еще задержаться? – неуверенно спросил Адашино. – Не наползли еще?  
Не наползли, как ни странно. Не так много, как могло бы.  
\- Пару дней – вполне.  
\- Хорошо. Завтра не пропадай до ночи. В Кайхине есть куда податься вечером.  
  
  
Если бы Гинко знал, что «есть куда податься» подразумевало напоить его до отключки, он, вероятно... все равно пошел бы с Адашино.  
И не бегал бы весь день по горам и лесам в обществе госпожи Ханны: теперь была его очередь водить гостеприимную кайхинку по новым местам. И даже если ближний к городу лес был ей хорошо знаком, она еще никогда не смотрела на родные места глазами мастера муши.  
К удивлению своему, Гинко не было ни скучно, ни неловко. Да и давно хотелось спросить...  
\- Странный тут лес, – рассуждал Гинко, пробираясь вперед и осторожно отпуская ветки, чтобы не хлестали по лицу идущей сзади спутницы.  
\- Чем же? – та почти не задыхалась, бодро следуя за ним.  
\- Чистый. Прозрачный, как вода, – Гинко отчаянно пытался подобрать слова, чтобы передать свои ощущения. – Безопасный.  
\- Чем плохо?  
\- Не плохо. Не бывает так просто. В природе все связано, и она едва ли замечает человека. Уж тем более – не старается так для его безопасности. Вокруг города и горы словно какая-то граница, не знаю, как далеко. Словно Хранитель – Хранитель вашей горы – специально...  
\- Защищает нас? – проговорила госпожа Ханна.  
\- Да, – обрадовался Гинко. – Именно! И именно людей.  
\- Все еще защищает нас, – тише добавила госпожа Ханна.  
\- А?  
Она только головой качнула.  
\- Доберемся до вершины, – сказала она.  
Гинко пожал плечами. Вершина была уже не так далеко. Хотя пришлось еще попыхтеть, прежде чем они добрались до места. Тропинка, по которой они шли, была почти неразличимой, а порой и вовсе пропадала, словно по ней очень редко ходили, а может, и совсем забросили, всё давным-давно заросло. Но, похоже, кайхинка знала, куда идет. Или, по крайней мере, куда они должны рано или поздно прийти. Подъем становился все круче, а между деревьями виднелись противоположные склоны, а потом и вовсе небо: эта гора была обособленной и самой высокой в этой щетке гор, отделяющей внутренние долины от моря.  
Продравшись через особенно спутавшиеся кусты, стеной вставшие на пути, Гинко остановился и вцепился за первый попавшийся ствол: отдышаться. Его спутница, плетущаяся позади, наконец-то догнала его и вышла вперед. И ахнула. Гинко тревожно поднял голову.  
Самая вершина горы была лысой и пустой, только маленькая хижинка притулилась среди камней. К ней-то и шла госпожа Ханна, еле переставляя ноги. Какого ей потребовалось тащиться сюда, чтобы полюбоваться на давно пустующий домик, Гинко понятия не имел.  
\- Тут когда-то жил один мастер муши, – прошептала женщина и вздохнула. – Давно.  
Гинко подошел к маленькому жилищу и придирчиво вгляделся внутрь. Как ни крути, а «давно» – это еще мягко сказано. Интересно, чем прославился тот человек, если его до сих пор помнят? Гинко отвернулся от хижины и приблизился к обрыву. Вид отсюда был замечательный: город как на ладони, и дальше море до горизонта! Полюбовавшись, Гинко оглянулся на настойчивый шорох позади. Госпожа Ханна расчистила большой плоский камень, стоящий недалеко от домика, и развернула захваченный из дома узелок. Приношения? Поклоняться кому собирается? Гинко остался на месте, не желая мешать, но женщина поманила его ближе.  
\- Когда-то, – сказала она очень тихо, – нашему городу угрожала беда. И не стоять бы Кайхину, если бы не забрел к нам один мастер муши.  
Она перевела взгляд на хижину и склонила голову.  
\- А, – ответил Гинко с умным видом.  
\- Это не очень красивая история... – начала она.  
  
  
Когда уважаемые врачи вернулись, их никто не встретил. Дома царила тишина. Ни Ханны, ни Гинко нигде не было.  
\- Ну вот, – поназаказала мне всего, а самой и дома нет, – заворчал Кацуя, обязавшийся набрать Ханне необходимое, пока та выгуливает неприкаянного гостя.  
\- Опять умчались гулять? – проговорил Адашино устало. – Гинко вроде как в горы хотел.  
\- В горы? – насторожился Кацуя.  
\- Да, что-то странное его нос там учуял или еще как, – Адашино с тоской поглядел в сторону холодной и темной кухни. – Давай пожуем что-нибудь?  
Кацуя сердито насупился и потопал на кухню:  
\- Чтобы пожевать, сперва надо что-то приготовить, пока моя дражайшая супруга скачет по горам в обществе твоего дражайшего мастера муши!  
\- Вот это да! – не удержался Адашино. – Из-за одного ужина такой скандал? Не знаю, чем тебе там Ханна напортачила, но Гинко-то когда на хвост успел наступить?  
\- Не наступал мне никто ни на что! – взвился Кацуя.  
Адашино примирительно поднял руки.  
\- Ладно, ладно! Готовить так готовить! Давай рис помою, ты займись овощами что ли.  
Несколько минут они работали в тишине, прерываемой только стуком посуды и плеском воды. Адашино искоса посматривал в сторону старого друга, он знал, что тот не сможет долго молчать.  
\- Этот твой Гинко, – начал Кацуя и досадливо умолк.  
\- Этот мой Гинко? – повторил Адашино выжидающе и невольно улыбнулся: хорошо звучало!  
\- Насколько он...  
Бедный Кацуя! Ему никогда не давались серьезные разговоры о чувствах. Вот поэтому-то девчонки предпочитали липнуть к веселому и болтливому Шино тогда, на посиделках у водопада. Хотя, как ни крути, умницу и красавицу Ханну как-то уговорил же обратить на себя внимание...  
\- Давай, – подбодрил друга Адашино. – Слова не сдерут у тебя кожу с языка, любой доктор тебе скажет.  
\- Злой ты.  
А вот в голосе уже не просто досада или беззлобное подшучивание. Адашино вытер руки и уставился на друга.  
\- Выкладывай. Что там с Гинко?  
Кацуя пошевелил губами, было почти больно смотреть, как он пытается что-то выдавить из себя, но слова не поддавались ему.  
\- Ханна, – наконец проговорил он. – Она такая красивая...  
\- Да ну.  
\- И она уже второй день пропадает где-то с...  
\- Да ты что? – изумился Адашино, мгновенно сообразив, о чем речь. – Ханна обожает тебя! Да и Гинко ни за что бы не поглядел на чужую жену! Это я тебе обещаю.  
\- Да знаю я! – плюнул Кацуя; когда он выговорил, наконец, свою проблему, слова сразу потекли с языка. – Сам знаю и чувствую себя идиотом.  
\- Просто пустая ревность? – потише проговорил Адашино. – Может, нам съехать в гостиницу? Все равно послезавтра уезжаем.  
\- Да не дури тоже. Просто...  
\- Просто? – переспросил Адашино, когда пауза чересчур уж затянулась.  
\- Да эта дурацкая легенда же!  
\- Какая легенда?  
\- Не помнишь что ли? – Кацуя схватил перышко лука со стола и начал ожесточенно его жевать. – Про мастера муши.  
\- Скорее всего, я даже и не знаю.  
\- Да ладно, я же помню, ты каждую ночь у водопада торчал, что б там и не рассказали такую страшилку?  
Адашино пожал плечами. Кацуя нахмурился.  
\- Хотя тоже верно. Нечем там кайхинцам гордиться. Кто ж захочет так о своем городе... В общем, есть одна легенда, а по правде говоря, даже история, которая тут случилась давным-давно. Мы, кайхинцы, всегда славились своим мастерством, ну ты знаешь. И гордились этим. Но как-то случилось одно поветрие. Люди заболевали один за другим, просто с ног валились, а потом начали умирать. И никто из наших прославленных лекарей так и не смог ничего сделать. Даже понять не мог. Горожане отчаялись, но тут... Уже никто не скажет, как тут появился тот мастер муши. Может, кто-то в отчаянии пригласил, может, просто мимо проходил. Словом, тот бродяга сказал, что проблема была в муши. И согласился нам помочь, но предупредил, что цена будет высокой. Город наобещал ему кучу всего в отчаянии, но тогда никто и заподозрить не мог, что платить придется самому мастеру муши, а не кошелькам горожан. Да и он не уточнял. Потом уже выяснилось, что он влюбился в одну женщину, одну из лучших наших целительниц, само собой.  
\- Пока не вижу, чего тут стыдиться, – осторожно сказал Адашино. – Щелчок по гордости – еще не самое страшное. Если он помог, тот мастер муши?  
\- Помог, конечно. Болезнь ушла, люди начали выздоравливать. А потом пришла пора платить. Опомнившись, кайхинцы начали задумываться, а не слишком ли дорого запросил пришлый бродяга, может, для мастеров муши это было и вовсе плевое дело – избавиться от таких муши, да были ли муши вообще, может, болезнь сама ушла, никто же их не видит, понимаешь? Словом, пошли они к этому человеку, твердо настроившись сбавить цену.  
\- Он не согласился?  
\- Не в этом дело. До торга даже не дошло. Мастер муши этот, он поселился отдельно от города, высоко на горе. И когда Собрание дошло до него, ну, старейшины наши...  
\- Я помню.  
\- Когда они дошли, они увидели... То, чем он стал, больше не было человеком. Или было не совсем человеком. Никто не знает, что он с собой сделал, чтобы спасти город, но цена и в самом деле оказалось высокой.  
Адашино содрогнулся. Изредка, когда заявлялся особенно уставшим, Гинко шепотом рассказывал такое, что невозможно было сомкнуть глаза после услышанной жути.  
\- Это еще не все. Кайхинцы отшатнулись от него, когда уже мастер муши попросил их о помощи. Какие там деньги, они потребовали, чтобы он немедленно убрался отсюда.  
\- И?  
\- И он ушел.  
\- Просто так?  
\- Не совсем. Наслушавшись твоих россказней, я содрогаюсь, когда думаю, что мог устроить разъяренный мастер муши в отместку. Но с городом ничего не случилось. И не случается до сих пор. Защита того мастера все еще хранит нас, годы и годы спустя.  
\- Та женщина! – сообразил Адашино. – Она ушла с ним.  
\- Да. Кайхин все же заплатил, сам того не желая.  
\- И поэтому ты теперь боишься, что Ханна...  
\- Я не боюсь, – прервал Кацуя. – Я знаю, что я идиот.  
\- Ты – идиот, – легко согласился Адашино. – А Ханна – хитрая лиса.  
\- С чего бы?  
\- Одно дело нам с Гинко не знать местных легенд, но Ханна родилась и выросла в этом городе. В горы ее потянуло, на сказочные места, да еще и с настоящим мастером муши! – рассмеялся Адашино. – Ты, Кацуя, старый сундук, давно жену не развлекал, не баловал?  
  
  
\- ...с тех пор нас, кайхинских девушек, особенно строго предостерегают против бродячих мастеров муши, – нарочито строгим голосом договорила госпожа Ханна.  
Гинко опешил, но кайхинка только рассмеялась, взглянув в его растерянное лицо.  
\- Ни к чему беспокоиться. Мне, признаю, было до ужаса любопытно поговорить с вами, и побродить по горам, подхваченными призраками старых легенд, было чрезвычайно увлекательно, но я люблю Кацую, а вы... – она спокойно улыбнулась ему, – ваше сердце тоже несвободно.  
Она, к счастью, не ожидала ответа.  
\- Кажется, – улыбнулась она, поглаживая камень, так похожий на стол, – не я одна приходила сюда с тех пор. Женщины Кайхина не забыли старый долг.  
  
  
Вернулись гуляки уже затемно, взмокшие, уставшие, но веселые, да еще и ягод принесли с собой. Адашино цапнул пригоршню попробовать, и скривился: кислые какие! Покосился на хмурого Кацую и подхватил недоумевающего Гинко за локоток.  
\- Пойдем-ка! Им есть о чем поговорить, а нам с тобой неплохо бы навестить пару мест, куда такие милые девушки, как Ханна, вряд ли сводят приезжего, ничего не подозревающего человека!  
И шустро потащил на улицу. В те самые «злачные» места.  
И, как уже замечалось, если бы Гинко знал, что «есть куда податься» подразумевало напоить его до отключки, он, вероятно... все равно пошел бы с Адашино.  
  
  
В последний день их пребывания в Кайхине Адашино не помчался с утра пораньше на какое-нибудь очередное сборище. Поднялся, зевая, и побрел на первый этаж, едва не сбив по пути друга своего Кацую, тоже сонного. Пихая друг дружку локтями и хихикая, как дети, они доползли до лестницы вниз, услышали голоса и тихо, как мыши, спустились вниз.  
Гинко и Ханна переругивались друг с другом на кухне. Всё ещё настороженный Кацуя хотел было вмешаться, но Адашино, улыбаясь, удержал его, цапнув за ногу.  
\- Она ему действительно нравится, – шепнул он. – Гинко не стал бы так цапаться с неприятным ему человеком.  
\- Вот уж успокоил: мастеру муши нравится моя женщина! – пробурчал Кацуя, но сел на ступеньку рядом с другом.  
Они некоторое время сидели молча, наблюдая.  
\- Ты его хорошо знаешь, своего мастера муши.  
\- Так мой же мастер муши, – улыбнулся Адашино.  
\- Скользкий он тип.  
\- Скользкий, – согласился Адашино. – Но не такой уж таинственный, каким себя считает. Да и я не такой уж идиот, каким он меня себе представляет.  
\- Ой, да ты тот ещё тип, – знающе ухмыльнулся Кацуя. – До сих пор кого угодно в городе спроси – согласятся. Помнят засранца! По-хорошему, надо б предупредить парня, с кем он спутался.  
\- Но ты не станешь, – угадал Адашино, довольный.  
\- Не стану, – согласились с ним. – Нечего было моей Ханне глазки строить!  
Громкий смех Адашино привлек внимание особы, которую друзья так активно обсуждали, но этой особе пришлось удовольствоваться своим недоумением. Ханна же знающе прищурилась на супруга, но говорить вслух ничего не стала. Улыбнулась и вернулась к своей работе.  
  
  
Адашино распахнул дверь, бросил поклажу прямо у порога и потопал на веранду. Гинко, не торопясь, разулся и направился следом, краем глаза следя за тщившемся пробраться следом полупрозрачным созданием. Он задержался еще немного, чтобы прикурить сигарету и пустить дымом в уползающее существо. Дня два, а то и четыре можно смело задержаться. Если Адашино еще не приелась его кислая физиономия.  
Адашино лежал на веранде, раскинув руки, и блаженно улыбался в темное небо.  
\- Как хорошо дома! – простонал он.  
Гинко не мог согласиться: по той просто причине, что у него не было дома, и он не знал, каково это...  
Но ему было хорошо в этом месте, здесь и сейчас.  
  
  
В этот раз Адашино даже не стал особенно бурчать, что Гинко опять сбегает так рано. Махнул рукой и пожелал счастливой дороги.  
И скорейшего возвращения. 

 

_**Вместо эпилога** _

\- Держи.  
\- Что это?  
\- Да бери уже, не укусит.  
В свертке был шарф, теплый и пушистый. Как раз на грядущую зиму.  
\- Неожиданно, – начал Гинко, но Адашино только махнул рукой и рассмеялся.  
\- Не от меня, Ханна передала.  
Еще удивительней.  
Гинко намотал шарф на горло. Теплый и мягкий, не колючий даже, хорошо!  
\- Тебе идет, – подметил наблюдающий за ним Адашино. – Ханна знает толк в таких вещах.  
Гинко пожал плечами.  
\- Передай ей мою благодарность.  
\- Сам передай. Напиши, а еще лучше заскочи в гости как-нибудь. Ханна говорит, уж больно хорошо твое присутствие влияет на поведение её муженька.  
Адашино ехидно ухмылялся. Гинко решил не уточнять – себе дороже. А Кайхин впредь лучше будет обходить подальше.


End file.
